This invention relates to high performance yo-yos, that is, yo-yos adapted to spin or "sleep" for extended times so as to permit lengthy and extended tricks to be performed before the yo-yo is returned to the user.
It is among the desirable features of a yo-yo that it spin freely at the end of its string for as long a time as possible, this being referred to commonly as "sleeping". The yo-yo typically is provided with a string having a loop at its end which receives the axle of the yo-yo. When the yo-yo spins at the end of the string, the axle rotates rapidly and in direct contact with the string loop. The friction generated between the axle and the string severely impairs the duration that the yo-yo can spin and also results in premature string breakage. In order to extend the duration that the yo-yo spins, a number of yo-yos have incorporated low friction bearings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,326 (Isaacson) discloses a yo-yo having a roller bearing about its axial. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,102 (Caffrey) discloses another high performance yo-yo that incorporates a bearing pulley about the axle of the yo-yo. The device described in the Caffrey patent, although free spinning, was thought to destroy the control of the operator to retrieve the yo-yo when desired and required the use of a clutch mechanism to effect a frictional grip between the pulley and the yo-yo to enable the yo-yos to be retrieved. Although the yo-yo described in the Caffrey patent displays superior performance in that it exhibits extended duration spins, it would be desirable to reduce the complexity and cost of that yo-yo.
Also among the desirable objects of a yo-yo is that it be easy to use. Typically, the higher performance yo-yos require somewhat more skill to use. For example, in order to make the yo-yo device described in the Caffrey patent sleep, the user must impart a relatively strong flick of the wrist when extending the yo-yo, a maneuver that is not always easily learned, particularly by some beginners. As a result, such beginners may be come discouraged easily.
It is among primary objects of the invention to provide a superior performance yo-yo that is of low cost, that displays an extremely long spinning time and which is easy to use, even by beginners.